


Surprise!

by Small_Hobbit



Category: Spooks | MI-5
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 21:37:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13819929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: Lucas North doesn't do surprises.





	Surprise!

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ's Story Works Flash Challenge: "Surprise"

“I’m surprised to see you still here, Adam,” Malcolm said.  “Where’s Lucas?  I see his bag’s under his desk.”

“He, er, left a little while ago,” Adam replied.

“Oh dear!” Jo added.  “Is he okay?”

“I’m not sure.”  Adam was going to say more, but Ros came over to join them.

“Adam,” she said, “I thought Harry told me you and Lucas were leaving at lunchtime, getting an early start to your long weekend.  He said you’d asked him if you could at the beginning of the week.”

“It seems as though something happened,” Jo said.

Ros gave Adam a thoughtful look.  “When you asked Harry if you could leave early, you had mentioned it to Lucas, hadn’t you?”

“Well, actually no.  I wanted it to be a surprise,” Adam replied.

“What?” Jo sounded horrified.

“So just how did you tell Lucas you were leaving early?” Ros asked.

“I put my hand on his shoulder and said, ‘Okay, that’s it, let’s be off now’.  And he sprang up and then bolted.”

The other three all sighed and Ros said, “And it didn’t occur to you that someone who’s not long back from a Russian jail might need a little more warning of a change of plan?”

“Lucas doesn’t do surprises,” Jo added.

“He doesn’t know where we’re going, because that’s a surprise, and he hasn’t had any problem with that,” Adam said.

“But he knows how long you’re going for, and the sort of thing you expect to do, so he’s been able to pack a bag in preparation,” Malcolm said.  “The only surprise will be where you end up.  Or possibly now that you manage to go at all!”

“What am I going to do?” Adam asked.  “I’ve tried phoning but he’s not answering.”

“I suspect he’s embarrassed about what he’s done,” Jo said.  “And he’s probably thinking he’s blown the whole idea of going away with you.”

“Could one of you try to call him?” Adam said.

“He’ll know we’re doing it for you,” Ros replied.  “And he’ll be embarrassed to speak to us as well.”

“My mother,” Malcolm said suddenly.  He smiled at the others’ puzzled expressions.  “Lucas is coming to dinner with us on Tuesday.  I can get her to phone him because he’ll answer the phone to her.”

Malcolm did as he suggested and they all returned to work.  Ros suspected Adam was getting very little done, since he seemed to be checking his phone every two or three minutes and then returning to stare at his computer monitor but not actually touching any of the keys.

About half an hour later the door to the Grid opened.  Everyone looked up and then immediately returned to what they were doing, as Lucas came in.

Lucas walked over to Malcolm, took two tins of mandarins out of his jacket pockets, and placed them on his desk.  “Your mother phoned me to ask what I’d like for dessert next week.  When I said I’d like mandarin jelly, she said she’d need to buy the mandarins, so I thought I’d do so for her.”

Malcolm smiled at him.  “Thank you.  I’ll pass them on.”

“She also said she understood there’d been a bit of a misunderstanding.”

Before Lucas could continue Adam stood up and said, “Which was my fault, not yours.  I just hope you’ll be happy to still come away with me.”

“Of course I will.  I didn’t think you’d want me after the way I’d behaved.”

“Excellent!” Ros said.  “Now if you two would like to pick up your bags and go, the rest of us can get on with some work.”

Adam laughed, and, grinning at Lucas, said, “Better do what the boss says.”

Lucas didn’t reply, but pulled his bag out from underneath his desk, and followed Adam out, mouthing “Thank you” to Malcolm as he did so.

 

 


End file.
